Days Before
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Days before the Clone Wars, our four favorite Jedi Knights go for a drink. Companion piece to Someday. Non-Slash.
1. Night Out

**Hey guys, this is just a little short that came to me a while back, I just recently found it in my trillions of documents is all XD It's about our heroes being humans and going out for a nice boy's night out XD**

**Enjoy!**

"And then she asked me how long we'd been together!" Xanatos shouted incredously "Can you believe that?!"

The other two Jedi sitting with him cracked up.

"Man, I will never forget that mission" the first knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke from next to him. "I can't believe she actually-oh man!" the second, Garen Muln doubled over in laughter across from the two.

The three Jedi sat in one of Coroscant's most famous Restaurant/Bar, _Vinolentus, _enjoying themselves. The next day they would attend first official meeting about the Clone Wars. And they knew soon after they would be inevidably sent out to the field. So they had decided to drink themselves senseless one last time before war broke out and they would have to give it their all. At the moment however they were all completely sober and waiting for another Knight to join them.

"Man where is Reeft? I'm going to kill him if he doesn't show in the next minute" Garen growled cheking a nearby wall chrono "I'm just dying to get a shot of Correlian Whine down my throat."

Obi-Wan chuckled from his side "Tell me about it."

"Man, I remember the days when the only thing you were dying to get down your throat was Milk" Xanatos sighed "Where have those days gone?"

"They've disapeared to a galaxy far far away" Garen sighed.

"Yeah well-" Xanatos cut himself off as he saw a very familiar man walk through the doors of the place "Oi! Reeft, over here!" he called. He watched as Reeft jerked his head in the direction of Xanatos's voice and as soon as he spotted the older Jedi, began to jog in their direction.

"How's it going guys?" Reeft shouted with a grin as he approached the booth that his friends were seated. He clapped hands with Obi-Wan and Garen fondly before sliding into the booth next to Garen. Xanatos turned to look at the man. Reeft had smooth auburn shoulder length hair to match his light brown jaw was well sculpted and further brought out the deep cleft in his chin.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's do this thing!" Xanatos cried.

"Totally" Reeft agreed. And as he engaged himself in a conversation with two of his best friends, Garen attempted to catch the attention of one of the waitresses:

"Oi, beautiful waitress with the tattoo on your shoulder-yeah, yeah you, over here, eh?"

Obi-Wan tried to hide he laughter with a facepalm "Are you serious? After all these years of being a Jedi a little bit of dignity would do, Garen."

"Hey, _she _doesn't know I'm a Jedi" Garen said jabbing a finger in the direction of the waitress that was now walking towards them.

"I'm telling Padme" Xanatos grinned.

"Hey listen, if she can be in love with you and Obi-Wan for ten whole years then I deserve my chance" Garen countered.

"Force, Garen don't even get me started on what you were doing regarding women in those ten years" Reeft rolled his eyes.

"Shhh, they don't know" Garen whispered leaning towards Reeft.

"Never taking a long term mission with this one _ever _again" Reeft poked a finger to his left at Garen.

"Oh, shut it, you _loved _my company for five whole years, non-stop, every minute-every second of every day" Garen narrowed his eyes, leaning on his friend.

"Yes, alright, whatever you say" Reeft chuckled.

At that moment, the waitress approached their table. She flipped open her notepad as she stopped in front of them. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Well darling," Garen grinned in a rather mischievous way "You can help _me _by-" But he got no further as Reeft threw a hand over his mouth "Ignore him, he's was dropped on his head one too many times as a youngling" Reeft shook his head.

"We'll have the house mix" Obi-Wan ordered calmly with a gentle smile.

"Great, anything else?" the waitress smiled.

"No, that's it" Obi-Wan nodded. And with that the waitress took off.

"Anyway, where were we?" Garen gestured with his hand, prying Reeft's hand from his mouth.

"Your five years isolation with Reeft in the outer rim" Xanatos reminded.

"No! Xan, why'd you have to remind him?"

"Anyway, where were we?" Garen gestured with his hand, prying Reeft's hand from his mouth.

"Your five years isolation with Reeft in the outer rim" Xanatos reminded.

"No! Xan, why'd you have to remind him?" Reeft grumbled.

"Right!" Garen's face lit up "You thought you had a crazy time in those years, you should have seen the things Yoda had the two of us do in the outer rims."

"Hm, I have to agree with him on that. Bounty Hunters, countless numbers of them, minor dark side users, political chaos, and so much more" Reeft nodded "I do have to agree with crazy over here with the fact that it was, to some extent fun."

"Yeah, too bad we probably won't be able to go on anything like it again, what with the Clone Wars starting" Garen shook his head.

Xanatos nodded "And knowing Yoda, he'll throw the four of us at the front lines of the battle."

"He'll make you General, no doubt" Obi-Wan replied "The three of us'll probably get hit with roles of Commander, you're going to get full up General, no questions asked."

"Unfortunately" Xanatos sighed.

"And to top it off, something tells me this isn't going to be your typical a year or so war" Reeft groaned "We're gonna be out there forever."

"Yes, needless to say I have a bad feeling about this" Garen muttered.

At that moment, a different waitress from whom the four Jedi remembered, came with a silver platter that contained several bottles and shot glasses on it. She settled it carefully onto the table.

"Enjoy your drinks, gentlemen" she smiled and began to walk away.

"Alright then, enough about bad feelings, let's do this" Xanatos said picking up on of the bottles and using the force to pop open the cork.

The younger three men nodded in agreement and went on to mix up their own shots. And for one final time before the Clone Wars began, took the time to enjoy one last time.

**Alright, well that was it for you guys =] **

**I know I could have emphasized a bit more on the ending but it's pretty late and I'm gonna pass out now so yeah =D I was thinking of uploading a second chapter on the hangover following this event XD I already have it typed so if you want I'll upload it XD **

**Another thing is, as I was writing, the topic of Garen and Reeft's 5 year mission sentence to the outer rim suddenly intrigued me. And I was thinking...of maybe writing a separate short story about it? Cause you guys all know that I'm a sucker for these brotherly kinds of things(And you all know I love mush and angst too so throw that all together XD) and I'd be more than happy to write this up. So let me know if you want to see it or not? **

**Thanks for reading guys, Review!**


	2. Day In

**Oh boy...wow...I really lost track of this one. I had this one written up all nice and done ages ago and then I just forgot to upload it 0.o And I just came across it in my documents and went "Oh...Crap." So here I am uploading this now as fast as I can XD So Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I realize the guys are a little more human than Jedi allow in this, but hey, this is a cannon drunk fic and you can only be so much Jedi in one of those XD**

Garen Muln woke up feeling like he'd been run over by a herd-scratch that, a _dozen_ herds of bantha. His head was pounding, he felt groggy and for some odd reason he could barely feel his body. He forced his eyes open and found himself in a more than familiar place.

He was at Padme's flat. He looked around a bit and recognized himself to be…on the floor of the living room? He turned his head a bit and saw he was leaning against the sofa. And upon looking back down, found a completely knocked out Obi-Wan Kenobi sprawled across his outstretched legs. Leaning against his right shoulder, head lolled onto his shoulder was Xanatos and resting his head comfortably onto Garen's lap was Reeft.

All of them seemed out cold except for him. All of them also seemed to be all over him as well…which would explain why he couldn't feel his limbs.

"Oi, get up" he grumbled kicking his left leg up straight into Obi-Wan's stomach. The other knight seemed to have barely registered the movement as he rolled off of his friend's legs onto the marble floor.

"Garen, that kriffing hurt" he groaned weakly before stilling himself onto his back and simply laying there.

"You two, up, up, come on" Garen muttered shoulder Xanatos off and shoving Reeft off his lap. Both men, startled a bit by the sudden waking, jumped up, but then sagged back upon seeing there was no danger.

"I feel like bantha shit" Xanatos muttered groggily "What the hell did we do last night?"

Garen opened his mouth to answer but another voice replied from their side "A lot actually. Or so the bartender told me."

All four men looked and saw standing at the door was none other than Padme.

"I take it you picked us up after we knocked ourselves out?" Xanatos looked up at her.  
"Yes, I did. You boys were a mess" she said kneeling in front of them "Still are actually. Feel free to go use the showers. All four of them are empty at the moment."

"Darling, you have no idea how much I love you right now" Garen blinked. He leaned forward intending to kiss her, Padme however sidestepped it.

"I have no intentions of walking into my press conference with the smell of a drunken Jedi all over my lips, Garen" she narrowed her eyes "Maybe after that shower" she winked playfully, ruffling his already messed up hair.

"What exactly did we do last night?" Obi-Wan asked slowly from the floor.

"Well, as far as the bartender told me, once you were drunk, I believe one of the waitresses told Garen off-to which he decided to give her a lesson in proper tango dancing to prove that he was indeed a gentleman…"

Garen opened his mouth to speak but Padme beat him to it.

"You're forgiven" she smiled "Of course after almost running the bar down, the poor bartender-who might I add is very fortunate to still be alive after dealing with you four for so many years-closed down and told you guys to get out. To which Xanatos and Obi-Wan almost force choked him to his untimely death. You're lucky he knew you guys or he probably would have had the rights to call the cops on you."

"And I take it your number was common on all of our comm. links so he called you up to come pick us up?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes, and I would have loved to give each of you a bedroom except for the fact that all four of you chose this spot to pass out on and I'm sure I probably would have killed myself trying to drag you to the rooms" Padme sighed as she stood back up.

"You're leaving now?" Reeft asked.

"Yes, I should be back in an hour or so. Till then you four get washed up and help yourself to any food or clothing you can find" Padme told them "Reeft you're in charge."

"Why does he get to be in charge?" Xanatos muttered rubbing his forehead gently.

"Because he's the only one that didn't wreak some sort of havoc last night! Plus he's least likely to burn the house down for an experiment" Padme smirked "Right Reeft?"

"Yes ma'm" Reeft nodded, looking content with himself.

"Shut up, Reeft" Garen growled smacking him lightly on the shoulder "She still loves me more."

"Always, hun" Padme smiled before she grabbed a purse off the sofa and headed towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can, get up and do something boys! And remember try not to make a mess."

"Aw, why not? How fun would it be trashing a senator's lavish home?" Obi-Wan grinned.

Padme poked him in the side with her foot "Because I'm sure the press, the council and the senate would all be absolutely thrilled to find four drunken Jedi in my living room, and then proceed to make their own stories of how on Coroscant that happened. So don't make a mess!"

"Sure thing" all four men called back with lacking enthusiasm in their voices before they heard the door shut.

"Ok then" Garen sighed as he (with much difficulty) stood up. "Let's attempt to get ourselves in some kind of order or other before Padme gets back, alright?"

"Yes, sir" Obi-Wan groaned from the floor.

"Come on, guys, I mean it" Garen said poking Obi-Wan in the side with his foot.

"Oi!" Obi-Wan coiled up "No more poking Obi-Wan in the side with your foot. Sheesh."

Reeft laughed softly "He's right, we probably should get going-come on Obi" he said pulling Obi-Wan up. After much effort they all pulled themselves into the four separate showers and got themselves cleaned up. And after that a bit to eat. Once that was done all four men found themselves back in the living room, this time comfortably sprawled on the couches with the holo t.v in front of them on with some crazy new film or other.

"Man, this is good" Xanatos sighed "It's a shame though because it's probably never going to happen again."

"Force, don't remind me" Garen groaned.

"I second that" Reeft nodded.

"I third that" Obi-Wan nodded as well "You know what, I think I'm gonna crash in one of those bedrooms Padme was talking about. I could go for a snooze right now."

"I definitely second that" Reeft sat up.

"Mmhmm" Garen nodded "Sounds good.

"Great, now that we all agree on that we should totally-" but Xanatos was cut off as his comm. link went off. He frowned before retrieving it from his belt.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Xanatos? This is Alliya, I'm here at the council chambers-" Immediately three groans sounded next to Xanatos-he gestured for them to shush.

"Yeah, what's up, Alli?"

"Where are you four?"

"Why? Are we supposed to be….oh…" Xanatos trailed off suddenly remembering that their first call to the Clone Wars was today "…sithspit…"

"Yes, well do hurry and come soon because I can cover for you for only so long…"

"Right" Xanatos nodded "We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye!"

"Bye"

Xanatos hung up the call and looked to his three companions. "Well?"

"Well what?" Reeft sighed lifting himself off the couch "Life awaits!"

"Real life, not the bliss of drunk life then comfort of a senator's home" Obi-Wan sighed following his friend.

"Eh, same difference" Garen shrugged standing as well.

"Easy for you to say Mr. I-can-visit-any-time-I-like-because-the-senator-is-my-grilfriend" Xanatos grumbled being the final to stand. All four men headed for the door as slowly as they could.

"You can visit just as often-you have known her for ten years more than myself"

"Oh, yes sure why don't I just visit my friend's girlfriend every four minutes for her fabulous house and try to make it look like nothing is wrong with the picture."

"What? Nothing is really…"

"So innocent, Obi, oh so innocent"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing, it means absolutely nothing at all"

"Tell me what that's supposed to mean, Reeft"

"Means you've never been laid"

"Never been laid, Garen that's nonsense, I've been with Siri for like…20 years now!"

"Jesus, you're practically married!"

"You're telling me? Try looking at Xan and Alliya-_they_ are married man, I'm not even gonna try to figure out how many years it's been."

"Wait…so you've been laid?"

"Yes, Xanatos, this is a conversation of 10 seconds ago, do try to keep up"

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Yes, Xan because every little padawan goes around telling their master when they've just had a good shag, eh?"

"You were still a padawan?!"

"…..Erm…."

"Alright kid, this is gonna get you a real beating from me. A serious-Hey! Get back here!"

…

"We're not catching up till we get to the temple are we?"

"Yea-No…no, probably not, no…"

"Story of our lives"

"Yes, indeed, story of our lives."

**Crappily ended, I know. It was meant to be humor, not sure if I got there or not but that was my attempt at it =D Alright, hope you guys liked, and please Review!!**


End file.
